


Don't Call Me Weirdo!

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb has a really bad morning and after that things turn even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Weirdo!

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU story; prompt: arguing

It was a horrible, horrible day; It started badly and ended even worse.

Sebastian woke up with a dull pain throbbing at the back of his head. He crawled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom; however, splashing his face with cold water didn’t ease the pain. With a heavy sigh, Seb took an aspirin, washed it down his throat and returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

He went out to get some groceries, hoping that fresh morning air would sober him up a bit. Indeed, he felt much better, as he walked down the street, taking deep, calming breaths of cold air. But it all ended the moment he reached the grocer’s. Outside the small shop stood a small dog, waiting for its owner and yipping animatedly. Its high-pitched barking pierced his brain, reawakening the barely soothed pain. Seb hurried towards the door, hoping to hide from the sound, only to find himself in an even worse situation.

A young mother was ignoring her screaming three-year-old son, instead focusing on the label on the pack of biscuits. The kid, trying to get her attention, screamed even louder making Sebastian wince. Passing the woman, he threw her an angry glance and grabbed a box of Jim’s favourite cereal from the shelf. He quickly picked the rest of the items, wanting to leave the shop as quickly as possible.

After putting two bottles of milk into his basket, he made a beeline for the counter, where an elderly lady was paying for her groceries. Seb had seen her before - she lived nearby and suffered from a partial hearing loss. Normally, her loud inquiries and slowness of movements wouldn’t bother him, but today was a really bad day and Seb didn’t have patience for that. When he finally returned home, he was really irritated.

As he unpacked the bags, Jim padded to the kitchen, stretching and yawning broadly.

‘Morning, Sebby,’ he greeted the blond with the smile, ‘Oh you’ve been in the shop. Did you get my cereal? I finished the last box yesterday-’

 _Yeah, sure I did,_ Seb handed Jim the box and returned to groceries.

‘Umm, Sebby?’

_Yes?_

‘I don’t think I’ll eat this...’

Sebastian turned quickly and looked at his friend.

_What? Why?_

‘It’s the wrong flavour,’ Jim said simply, ‘Today is Tuesday and you know that from Monday to Wednesday I eat Cinnamon Galaxy, not Choco Numbers and-’

 _Jesus, Jim, I’m not really in the mood for this,_ Seb pinched the bridge of his nose, _Just eat them. Cereal is cereal._

‘But it’s Tuesday, Sebby,’ the smaller man protested, ‘I can’t eat Choco Numbers on Tuesday-’

 _Jim, stop being such a weirdo!_ Sebastian snapped and almost immediately regretted his words. Jim’s face turned white; he put the box of Choco Numbers on the table and left the kitchen without a word. Still surprised by his own words, Sebastian couldn’t move; it was the sound of James’ footsteps in the hall that broke him out from the strange numbness and he ran after his friend.

 _Jimmy, I’m sorry,_ he breathed, grabbing Jim’s wrist and turning him in place so they were facing each other, _I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, you know I didn’t._

‘Don’t touch me, Seb,’ the smaller man said weakly, turning his head away from his friend.

 _No, Jim, listen to me,_ Sebastian put his hands on Jim’s shoulders, _I really didn’t mean it. I-I’m sorry, I-_

‘I’ve said. Don’t. Touch. Me!’ James pushed Seb away with surprising strength.

_Jimmy-_

‘Now I know what you think of me! If it bothers you so much maybe you should send me to some sort of an institution?!’

 _James!_ Sebastian cried.

‘It would save you the trouble, wouldn’t it, Seb?’ Jim breathed heavily, his chest heaving, ‘You’d get rid of your burden and start new life without any responsibilities. This is what you want, right?’

Before he knew what he was doing, Sebastian closed the distance between them and grabbed Jim by the arms.

 _Do you even listen to yourself?!_ he shook the smaller man, _How could- Jesus, Jim, stop that! You’re being childish!_

They were now both breathing heavily. James looked at Seb with wide eyes; he freed himself from the blond’s grip and just stood there, staring at him.

 _Fuck, Jimmy, I didn’t want-_ Sebastian shook his head, _I’ve had a really crappy morning and I know it’s not- It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have-_ he took a step in Jim’s direction, but the man backed away immediately.

‘I don’t want to talk to you now,’ James said very quietly and, still observing Seb as if afraid the blond might attack him again, he locked himself in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I can't write angry scenes to save my life


End file.
